HP Chatroom
by Stultus Stulta Loquitur
Summary: Funny, pointless, and stupid! But guarenteed to make you laugh or your money back! You didn't pay anything to read this, and if you did, someone scammed you!
1. Part One

Harry Potter Chatroom

You know the rules! I don't own HP characters, JKR does, so don't bother me. Stupid and pointless, but very funny. Hope (no pun intended) you like it! 

* * *

Key: 

DIEVOLDIE- Harry

HouseElfFreedom- Hermione

stupidtwinbros- Ron

twin1- Fred

twin2- George

ginny54776- Ginny

dearolddumbles- Dumbledore

DIEPOTTER- Voldemort

snakesrok- Draco

HeadofSlytherin- Snape

catwoman2256- McGonnagal

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- Sirius

* * *

-DIEVOLDIE has logged on- 

-HouseElfFreedom has logged on-

-stupidtwinbros has logged on-

-twin1 has logged on-

-twin2 has logged on-

DIEVOLDIE- hey hermione, ron, fred, george

HouseElfFreedom- hey

stupidtwinbros- hey

twin1- hello

twin2- hi

twin1- hey, ron thats not very nice

twin2- whats not very nice

twin1- his chatroom name is stupidtwinbros

-twin1 has logged off-

-twin2 has logged off-

stupidtwinbros- ahhhhhhhhh theyre gonna kill me

-stupidtwinbros has logged off-

-ginny54776 has logged on-

HouseElfFreedom- Hey Ginny!

ginny54776- hey hermione, harry

DIEVOLDIE- hey

ginny54776- does anyone know why ron is running through the house screaming 'don't kill me'

HouseElfFreedom- Well, his chatroom name is stupidtwinbros... put two and two together...

ginny54776- oh that could be the problem

ginny54776- love the name harry

DIEVOLDIE- thanks

HouseElfFreedom- No! Crookshanks has run off with my homework! Get back here!

-HouseElfFreedom has logged off-

-stupidtwinbros has logged on-

stupidtwinbros- what did i miss

DIEVOLDIE- crookshanks ran off with hermiones homework

stupidtwinbros- i knew that cat was evil just made a deal with fred n george theyll let me keep my name the way it is if i pay them 1 galleon every month

DIEVOLDIE- thats pretty expensive

stupidtwinbros- oh well i really like my name

ginny54776- ron youre a retard

stupidtwinbros- what ginny i didnt know you were on

ginny54776- no its really fred

stupidtwinbros- what

ginny54776- you really are stupid arent you

ginny54776- im not fred im ginny

-twin1 has logged on-

-twin2 has logged on-

twin2- why do you get to be twin1 anyways

twin1- i was born first

twin2- first is the worst second is the best

twin2- yeah i rule

twin1- and i thought ron was stupid

twin2- yeah hey im so gonna kill you

-twin2 has logged off-

twin1- gotta run

-twin1 has logged off-

-DIEPOTTER has logged on-

-snakesrok has logged on-

DIEVOLDIE- oh great look whoz on

DIEPOTTER- who are you and why do you hate me so

DIEVOLDIE- sigh and i thought ron was stupid

stupidtwinbros- yeah hey

-HouseElfFreedom has logged on-

HouseElfFreedom- Got done redoing my homework... bad cat!

stupidtwinbros- in what 5 minutes

HouseElfFreedom- You'd be suprised how much you can get done when you actually focus.

snakesrok- no ones talking to me

DIEVOLDIE- thats because you are annoying

snakesrok- youd be suprised how annoying you would be if your father beat you with a cane

snakesrok- oh thats impossible your fathers dead LOL

DIEVOLDIE- what did that say i wasnt paying attention draco is worse than our history teacher

stupidtwinbros- what was your first clue

HouseElfFreedom- Seriously... no pun intended.

-bigblackdoggySNUFFLES has logged on-

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- whaz up

DIEVOLDIE- nothing much

DIEPOTTER- i still have no clue who DIEVOLDIE is

DIEVOLDIE- omg whoz parents did you kill

DIEPOTTER- still doesnt help me narrow it down

DIEVOLDIE- think about your name

DIEPOTTER- the dark lord lord voldemort or tom riddle

DIEVOLDIE- no your chatroom name

DIEPOTTER- harry potter

DIEVOLDIE- yes now have a cookie

DIEPOTTER- good idea im starved

-DIEPOTTER has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- finally

-HeadofSlytherin has logged on-

DIEVOLDIE- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ME???????????

HeadofSlytherin- potter is that you

DIEVOLDIE- no its draco

snakesrok- hey im draco

-catwoman2256 has logged on-

HeadofSlytherin- whoz catwoman

catwoman2256- proffesor mcgonnagal

HeadofSlytherin- uh, no i mean whoz catwoman b/c i know its you mcgonnagal

catwoman2256- i cant believe that you dont know who catwoman is she is a muggle super hero

HeadofSlytherin- i dont do anything that muggles do

catwoman2256- then why are you in a muggle chatroom

HeadofSlytherin- it i thought that you wouldnt remember

DIEVOLDIE- we arent as stupid as ron

stupidtwinbros- what r we talking bout

DIEVOLDIE- have you even been paying attention

stupidtwinbros- only half way im watching fred and george hex ginny

HouseElfFreedom- so i take it they made up

stupidtwinbros- yeah doesnt take long does it

-HeadofSlytherin has logged off-

snakesrok- hey wait up

-snakesrok has logged off-

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- well at least all the evil people have logged off

DIEVOLDIE- yeah thats always a good thing

stupidtwinbros- yeah wheres dumbledore he was supposed to have logged on an hour ago

DIEVOLDIE- is hermione still on

HouseElfFreedom- Yeah... sorry I'm trying to read _Hogwarts: A History_ and type at the same time... not that easy...

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- yeah you're not very good at multitasking are you

HouseElfFreedom- No, not unless I have my time turner with me... ah well I'll read later...

stupidtwinbros- fred and george gave me some toffe thanks guys

DIEVOLDIE- ron

HouseElfFreedom- No!

stupidtwinbros- whaz up with my tongue

-stupidtwinbros has logged off-

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Part Two

Harry Potter Chatroom Part 2

Okay, since the day I put this thing on I got like four reviews within literal hours (didn't think it would be this popular), I thought I would continue it! Thanks CrimsonnightGryffindorLoyal, hey ronnie g, Frances Flick, and Grey Moor for your reviews... you guys really made my day:) LOL

* * *

Currently logged on 

HouseElfFreedom

DIEVOLDIE

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES

ginny54776

catwoman2256

* * *

HouseElfFreedom- Wow... Ron really does have a bad memory, doesn't he? 

DIEVOLDIE- yeah didnt he remember their ton tounge toffee from the last five times they tricked him

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- five times

HouseElfFreedom- Yeah... actually more than that. So many times I've lost count...

DIEVOLDIE- hermione loose count its a miracle LOL

HouseElfFreedom- Oh, ha ha ha, very funny Harry!

DIEVOLDIE- ya know im just jokin hermione

ginny54776- leave her alone harry

DIEVOLDIE- ginny i thought you signed off

ginny54776- no i just went silent during the big fight back there between you guys and the slytherins scary stuff

-stupidtwinbros has logged on-

stupidtwinbros- hhhh appearently they held a grudge against my chatroom name

DIEVOLDIE- what was your first clue

stupidtwinbros- do ya think i should change it

HouseElfFreedom- That would be wise...

stupidtwinbros- ok back in a flash

-stupidtwinbros has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- wonder what his names gonna be

ginny54776- ya never know with him

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged on-

pigwidgeonrox75- all right im back

ginny54776- awwww you do love him

pigwidgeonrox75- do not just couldnt think of any other chatroom name

-DIEPOTTER has logged on-

DIEVOLDIE- omg

DIEPOTTER- potter where are you i want to hunt you down and kill you... did i just type that? curses where's the backspace on this stupid muggle contraption? maybe this is it...

DIEPOTTER- no crap that's the submit button... i hate computers!!!!!

-DIEPOTTER has blown up his computer-

DIEVOLDIE- presses button That was easy.

pigwidgeonrox75- he really needs to go to anger managment classes

ginny54776- talk about it

HouseElfFreedom- Seriously...

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- huh

HouseElfFreedom- Seriously... not Sirius.

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- oh sorry

-snakesrok has logged on-

-HeadofSlytherin has logged on-

catwoman2256- goodbye

-catwoman2256 has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- mcgonnagal come back dont leave me alone with snape and the dude beaten with a cane

snakesrok- i can see every word youre typing

ginny54776- besides youre not alone... yet... gbye

-ginny 54776 has logged off-

pigwidgeonrox75- ummm mum needs help in the kitchen bye

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- COWARDS

HouseElfFreedom- I'm still here, Harry.

-DIEPOTTER has fixed his computer and logged back on-

HouseElfFreedom- Goodbye!

-HouseElfFreedom has logged off-

snakesrok- looks like you have some really brave friends potter

snakesrok- they really stand up to the gryffindor standards dont they professor

HeadofSlytherin- just like the marauders

DIEVOLDIE- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY

DIEPOTTER- shut it potter... where are you anyways

DIEVOLDIE- im in nowhereville

DIEPOTTER- im on my way! laugh evilly

-DIEPOTTER has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- how thick can you get

snakesrok- i didnt know that the weasleys had two sets of twins...

DIEVOLDIE- oh shut it malfoy just cause i quote ron doesnt mean im his twin

HeadofSlytherin- oh doesnt it?

DIEVOLDIE- im so outta here

DIEVOLDIE- ok who broke my log off key?

snakesrok- crickets

HeadofSlytherin- crickets

DIEVOLDIE- you guys are of no help why dont you go jump in a ditch

snakesrok- only if you jump first

DIEVOLDIE- one why would i do that and two how would i know that you would jump in after me

snakesrok- youll just have to trust me

DIEVOLDIE- thats like saying 'trust snape to fix a drink for his worst enemy without poisoning them'

HeadofSlytherin- i can see every word youre typing, you know

DIEVOLDIE- yeah right sorry forgot about that

-DIEPOTTER has logged on-

DIEPOTTER- i cant seem to find nowhereville you picked a very good hiding spot

DIEVOLDIE- omg

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Part Three

Harry Potter Chatroom Part 3

Okay, this is really awesome! I've only had this story up for like, 4 days, and I've all ready got like 11 reviews! That's a new personal record! Thanks to all the people mentioned in Part 2, and to harrypotter o.c.d., SexxayVampirette, and Obsessed.Otaku.of.America for all of your positive reviews! You guys keep me writing! LOL

* * *

Currently logged on 

DIEVOLDIE

snakesrok

HeadofSlytherin

DIEPOTTER

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES

* * *

DIEPOTTER- what 

DIEVOLDIE- nothing

HeadofSlytherin- my lord nowhereville is not an actual place he told you about it to get you off his case

DIEPOTTER- do you really think a mere boy would be able to concoct a plan so great that even i wouldnt be able to find him you need to have more faith severus

HeadofSlytherin- sir you still havent found him

DIEPOTTER- no and whats your point?

DIEVOLDIE- just forget it snape hes hopeless

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- sorry i was out chasing squirrels what did i miss

HeadofSlytherin- frick not another maurader

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- severus howve you been long time no see

HeadofSlytherin- im leaving

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- no please dont go do you really think id hurt you?

-HeadofSlytherin has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- thats a yes

snakesrok- no what was your first clue?

DIEPOTTER- what are we talking about again?

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- frick, you know who! bye harry

DIEVOLDIE- dont you dare!

-bigblackdoggySNUFFLES has logged off-

snakesrok- real trustworthy godfather you got there potter

DIEVOLDIE- well yours went running off at the first hint of sirius what makes snape better

snakesrok- he is better because hes a slytherin

DIEVOLDIE- depends upon how you look at it

DIEPOTTER- could you give me directions to nowhereville?

DIEVOLDIE- sure take a left at 'im-not-telling-you-where-i-am-street' and go straight until you come across 'why-dont-you-go-die-in-a-ditch-drive' and then turn onto the third street on your right and then take two left turns and then look for 'if-youve-tried-to-follow-these-directions-youre-an-idiot-court' and then look for the house that im staying at. its number is 123

DIEPOTTER- thanks now i can come kill you lol

-DIEPOTTER has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- LOL LOL LOL i wonder why someone hasnt all ready killed him hes so gulliable LOL LOL LOL

snakesrok- shut it potter

DIEVOLDIE- you first malfoy

snakesrok- ok im bored im leaving

DIEVOLDIE- be my guest

-snakesrok has logged off-

-ImTheSexierTwin has logged on-

-twin1 has logged on-

ImTheSexierTwin- is anyone on

DIEVOLDIE- just me

twin1- george how dare you change your name to that im ten times sexier than you

ImTheSexierTwin- oh really says who

twin1- says me

ImTheSexierTwin- do you really count? i think not

-twin1 has logged out-

-ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge has logged on-

ImTheSexierTwin- hey no fair!

-ImTheSexierTwin has logged off-

-ImTenTimesSexierThanFred has logged on-

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- there now were even

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge- yeah i guess so

DIEVOLDIE- omg you guys are identical twins! how can one be sexier than the other

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- you just can!

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge- you wouldnt understand since youre not a twin

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged on-

pigwidgeonrox75- are they gone

DIEVOLDIE- yes

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge- glad you saw it our way and changed your name ron

pigwidgeonrox75- yeah but no more toffee that crap makes me sick

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- you didnt gag on your own tongue again did you?

pigwidgeonrox75- id rather not talk about it

DIEVOLDIE- i really didnt need that mental picture...

-DIEPOTTER has logged on-

DIEPOTTER- i forgot to write down the directions before i took off and got lost could you throw them at me again

DIEVOLDIE- sure... take a left at 'im-not-telling-you-where-i-am-street' and go straight until you come across 'why-dont-you-go-die-in-a-ditch-drive' and then turn onto the third street on your right and then take two left turns and then look for 'if-youve-tried-to-follow-these-directions-youre-an-idiot-court' and then look for the house that im staying at. its number is 123

DIEPOTTER- thanks im going to print off this page before i leave see you in a minute

-DIEPOTTER has logged off-

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- LOL

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge- LOL

DIEVOLDIE- LOL

pigwidgeonrox75- how thick can you get LOL

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Okay I know this one wasn't very long, but will have more posted in a few days:)


	4. Part Four

Harry Potter Chatroom Part 4

Thanks to everyone who's listed in the first three parts, plus volleychic123, Silverspirit11, TheSideshowMistress, and Isabelita Rox. You guys rock!

* * *

Currently logged on:

DIEVOLDIE

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge

pigwidgeonrox75

* * *

-ginny54776 has logged on-

ginny54776- what did i miss

pigwidgeonrox75- harry gave lord mcidiot a set of jacked up directions telling him where he currently located, and the doof actually fell for it!

ginny54776- are you serious

pigwidgeonrox75- no that would be snuffles

ginny54776- SHUT UP

DIEVOLDIE- i wonder who comes up with his ingenius plans because we all know that he doesnt

pigwidgeonrox75- seriously

ginny54776- no that would be snuffles

pigwidgeonrox75- SHUT UP

ginny54776- what im just giving you a taste of your own medicine

DIEVOLDIE- okay break it up you two before someone gets hurt

pigwidgeonrox75- if anyone gets hurt itll be ginny

ginny54776- who do you think youre kidding? all i would have to do is toss a spider on you and you would run off screaming help me help me! lol : )

pigwidgeonrox75- not true... ginny what are you doing in my room... whats that in your hand? SPIDER!!! GET IT OFF! AHHHHHHHH!

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged off-

ginny54776- lol i guess he was right. he wouldnt scream help me help me, he would scream SPIDER GET IT OFF AHHHHH! lol

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- did you really toss a spider on him

ginny54776- no lol

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge- wicked

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- wicked

DIEVOLDIE- you guys are so mean and yet you have a wonderful sense of humor lol

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged on, and is really mad-

ginny54776- oh no its spider boy run!

-ginny54776 has logged off-

-DIEVOLDIE has logged off-

-ImTenTimesSexierThanFred has logged off-

-ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge has logged off-

pigwidgeonrox75- get back here so i can kill you!

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged off-

* * *

To be continued... 


	5. Part Five

Harry Potter Chatroom Part 5

Thanks to everyone who's commented on my story thus far. Here's the really, super delayed Part 5! Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of school work, so now that it's summer, it will move along quite nicely.

* * *

Currently logged on:

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

-bigblackdoggySNUFFLES has logged on-

-HouseElfFreedom has logged on-

HouseElfFreedom - Hey, Snuffles. How did squirrel hunting go?

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES - fine fine whens harry gonna log on i need ta talk to him

HouseElfFreedom - I don't know... he said he had to talk to Dumbledore. I think that Harry was helping him set up an Instant Messaging account, so it might take a while. You know how Dumbledore is with muggle technology...

-dearolddumbles has logged on-

-DIEVOLDIE has logged on-

DIEVOLDIE - dear lord finally took me long enough

dearolddumbles - sorry about that harry

DIEVOLDIE - its fine

-DIEPOTTER has logged on-

DIEPOTTER- hey potter i wasnt able to find you i think your directions were a tad off

DIEVOLDIE - LOL

DIEPOTTER - what

DIEVOLDIE - nothing just keep trying

-DIEPOTTER has logged off-

dearolddumbles - was that voldemort

HouseElfFreedom - Yes. I believe that he has a chemical imbalance in his brain. It's quite complicated, actually. There are these neurotransmitters in your brain that control different aspects of your body. Muggles have been researching lately, and have discovered that several neurotransmitters are related to mental health problems – Dopamine, Serotonin, Norepinephrine, and GABA (Gamma Aminobutyric Acid). Too much or too little of these neurotransmitters are now felt to produce psychiatric conditions such as schizophrenia, depression, bi-polar disorder, obsessive-compulsive disorder, and ADHD.

-bigblackdoggySNUFFLES has fallen asleep-

DIEVOLDIE - seriously we have no idea what youre talking about

-bigblackdoggySNUFFLES has heard his name and woken up-

DIEVOLDIE - not you, sirius

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES - oh

HouseElfFreedom - I know its complicated, but it's not that hard to comprehend...

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged on-

-ImTenTimesSexierThanFred has logged on-

-ImTenTimeSexierThanGeorge has logged on-

-ginny54776 has logged on-

dearolddumbles- is that the weasleys

DIEVOLDIE- yea hi ron fred george ginny

pigwidgeonrox75- maybe you shouldve made his screen name deardelusionaldumbles

dearolddumbles- huh

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- its okay proff.

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge- hey wasnt voldie planning on attacking hogwarts today

dearolddumbles- holy house elves youre right

-dearolddumbles has logged off-

HouseElfFreedom- You really shouldn't lie to him, Fred. It's not very nice. His mental health is plummeting as it is. He doesn't need your help.

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- kill joy alert kill joy alert

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge- siren

HouseElfFreedom- Will you two ever grow up?

ginny5477- think about it theyre out of school and their current proffesion is to play pranks all day what do you think

HouseElfFreedom- True.

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- wait does that mean you werent thinking

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge- gasp

HouseElfFreedom- Huh. Ginny will you email me when these children log off. I have things to do.

ginny5477- sure

-HouseElfFreedom has logged off-

pigwidgeonrox75- party time pulls out party hats

ginny5477- ronald

ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge- aw dont worry about him he just is trying to disguise his true feelings for her

pigwidgeonrox75- WHAT

ImTenTimesSexierThanFred- you know hes right

pigwidgeonrox75- thats it you all are going down!

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged off-

-ImTenTimesSexierThanGeorge has logged off-

-ImTenTimesSexierThanFred has logged off-

ginny5477- wow that didnt take long hold on a sec i have to email hermy

-ginny5477 has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- hermy?

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- shrugs oh and i wanted to talk to u about u know who

DIEVOLDIE- what

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- im worried about your safety i mean dumbledore isnt exactly the man he used to be

DIEVOLDIE- neither is voldemort

bigblackdoggySNUFFLES- true

-snakesrok has logged on-

-bigblackdoggySNUFFLES has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- COWARD

snakesrok- just me and you potter

DIEVOLDIE- yeah soon just to be you

-DIEVOLDIE's logoff has been denied-

DIEVOLDIE- what the

snakesrok- you can thank crab for that

-HeadofSlytherin has logged on-

DIEVOLDIE- its not fair

HeadofSlytherin- youre beginning to sound like Jennifer Connelly potter

DIEVOLDIE- oh so you know who she is but you dont know catwoman

-catwoman2256 has logged on-

HeadofSlytherin- speak of the devil

catwoman2256- what were you saying about me

DIEVOLDIE- nothing we were just talking about the actual catwoman

-HouseElfFreedom has logged on-

DIEVOLDIE- thank god! im not alone

snakesrok- you never were

DIEVOLDIE- yea but now im not surrounded by an annoying twit and a physco chemistry teacher

HeadofSlytherin- thirty points from gryffindor for mouthing off potter

catwoman2256- and thirty points awarded for a good diss

HouseElfFreedom- Please don't tell me that you're becoming childish too, Proffessor.

HeadofSlytherin- oh its on

HouseElfFreedom- Sigh. What has this chatroom come to?

-ginny54776 has logged on-

snakesrok- ugh a weasley im out

-snakesrok has logged off-

HeadofSlytherin- this isnt over minerva

-HeadofSlytherin has logged off-

ginny54776- uhh whatd i miss

DIEVOLDIE- well mcgonnagal is having some sort of competiton with snape...

catwoman2256- he treats my students unfairly speaking of i should be off some of the students are coming back from christmas break early

-catwoman2256 has logged off-

HouseElfFreedom- Why do the teachers get on chatrooms anyway?

ginny54776- idk

DIEVOLDIE- gasp another question hermione cannot answer what is the world coming to?

ginny54776- o be easy on hermy harry shes having a ruff week

HouseElfFreedom- You guys know I'm right here, correct?

DIEVOLDIE- i know and she says dumbledore is delusional o and whats up with callin her hermy

ginny54776- well you know how her mental health is declining i thought it would be easier so that when she goes to st mungos theyll have an easy short name that they can call her that she will respond to

HouseElfFreedom- WILL YOU PLEASE STOP IGNORING ME?!

DIEVOLDIE- no

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged on-

HouseElfFreedom- Hey, Ron.

pigwidgeonrox75- hey have u guys seen f&g

ginny54776- nah why

pigwidgeonrox75- nutin im just worried cause some of the stuff went missin from my room bout the same time they dissappeared

HouseElfFreedom- What's gone?

pigwidgeonrox75- just a few of my robes nothing major

DIEVOLDIE- could someone be doing the laundry

ginny54776- i asked mum earlier and she said that all the robes are clean

pigwidgeonrox75- this is a little too suspicious

HouseElfFreedom- Yea. I wonder where they are and why they took your robes.

pigwidgeonrox75- beats me

DIEVOLDIE- r u sure u didnt just misplace them

ginny54776- yea ur room is kinda messy

pigwidgeonrox75- hold on let me check

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged off-

DIEVOLDIE- cricket

HouseElfFreedom- What are you going on about?

DIEVOLDIE- never mind

-pigwidgeonrox75 has logged on-

pigwidgeonrox75- found em... well except my dress robes

ginny54776- o god your dress robes are gone do you know what embarrassing things they could do to you

pigwidgeonrox75- yea but why would they take my other robes

HouseElfFreedom- I don't know... unless they wanted to pull a prank.

pigwidgeonrox75- true god this is itchy

DIEVOLDIE- what

pigwidgeonrox75- i put on a pair of robes and now im itching all over

-WeRTooSexy has logged on-

WeRTooSexy- oh man we got you good

ginny54776- im gonna log off before things get violent

HouseElfFreedom- Me too.

-ginny54776 has logged off-

-HouseElfFreedom has logged off-

-DIEVOLDIE's log off has been denied, and he is now swearing profusely at his computer-

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *


End file.
